


Bad Purchase

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, cursed item, fighting a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Sometimes a great deal isn't worth the price.
Relationships: Ray Palmer & Leonard Snart
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 7





	Bad Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> another overdue blurb

* * *

Crouched behind a control panel Snart glared at Ray before signaling for them to move, “You just had to buy it.” He shot out two short bursts from his freeze gun earning him the attention of the disgruntled creature stalking through the ship. “Out of all the items in the thrift store, you find the only cursed one.”   
“How was I supposed to know this would happen?” Ray ducked and rolled out of reach of the monster.

“Pro-tip, if the guy at the register cackles hysterically when you pull out your wallet to buy something, maybe rethink the damn purchase. Stay down!.” Leonard whipped around and blasted the beastie full force with his gun. 

Ray shivered from being so close to the icy beam. “Lesson learned.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a comment


End file.
